


SCP- jacob

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [26]
Category: Original Work kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	SCP- jacob

Special Containment Procedures: (Jacob is to be contained in an area no less than 5 m x 5 m (16 ft x 16 ft) and given adequate room to move. Toys, books, games, and other recreational devices are to be amply provided and rotated every three (3) months. Proper bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times daily, and snacks are allowed if requested

physical contact can be made with (Jacob  
No sharp objects or firearms are allowed in (jacob) containment room.  
Description: SCP-053 appears to be a 9 year old boy. he is capable of complex speech and appears to be above average in mental development. he can create fire from his hands but does noy usally he has a generally kind personality and is rather pleasant even once attemting to help a hurt guard that has gotten him free roaming and outdoor time   
other items

Interviewed: (jacob)

Interviewer: Dr. Welsch

Dr. Welsch: Hello, jacob

jacob :Hi.

Dr. Welsch: How are you?

SCP-2422-C: Fine.

Dr. Welsch: okay 

jacob: how are you 

Dr. Welsch: i am fine but there are some people saying that your seeming less happy and that you didnt eat is that true

jacob: i am fine i just was haveing a bad day

Dr. Welsch: are you sure jacob

jacob : no 

Dr. Welsch: why are you feeling this why

jacob : because i want to see my sister again

Dr. Welsch: you know you cant see her today 

jacob: why thouth

[Dr. Welsch pauses]

jacob: I SAID WHY his hands erupt

Dr. Welsch: your hands there on fire again jacob 

jacob shakes hands to put out flam 

Dr. Welsch: okay how about this tomorrow ill see if willow will come to your room

jacob nods fastly

Dr. Welsch: okay anything else 

jacob: no i am leaveing thank you


End file.
